Previsión
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Hasta ahora, no ha conocido un solo don que sea capaz de evitar el sufrimiento. Ni aun el suyo. -Sir Nighteye Fanfic-


Con la animación de la 4ta temporada llegando a cierto punto, me di cuenta que todos le quedamos debiendo amor a Nighteye, por eso le dedico mi primer fic en este fandom -Ni siquiera está en el listado de personajes!- No es la gran cosa pero va un cacho de mi corazón en esto.

No te merecíamos Sir, por favor perdónanos :'(

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

La primera vez que su don se activo es un recuerdo triste para Sasaki Mirai.

Corrió apresuradamente a casa en cuanto la enfermera escolar lo dejo ir luego del terrible dolor de cabeza que le atacó en plena clase. Primero había sido una especie de malestar que le nubló la vista, luego unas cuantas imágenes empezaron a pasar frente a sus ojos, como un rollo de película dañado con escenas faltantes. Una visión de su querida mascota escapando por la puerta abierta de casa, un auto que no lograba detenerse a tiempo; su cuerpo tendido en el patio ante la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

De haberlo sabido pudo no haber ido a clases, quizá su presencia habría cambiados las cosas. Pudo al menos haberle acompañado en sus últimos momentos.

No se sintió con ánimos de ir a la escuela durante el resto de la semana.

Cuando se convirtió oficialmente en Sir Nighteye tuvo que cambiar la versión de la historia a un final feliz. El público no necesita cosas depresivas por tv más de lo necesario, fue lo que le dijeron en la agencia. Y estaba de acuerdo con eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un escalofrió terrible recorrió el cuerpo de Sir Nighteye cuando las primeras imágenes de la batalla en Kamino comenzaron a verse por tv. Tuvo la suficiente calma para apagar el aparato sin romperlo, pero el sonido de la transmisión aun llegaba hasta su oficina desde otros lugares ya que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la lucha de All Might contra el líder de la liga de los villanos.

Los tiempos coincidían. Tal vez el momento ya había llegado. Se obligó a no imaginar la escena.

El temblor de sus manos aumentaba conforme los gritos de la gente se dejaban escuchar por todos lados. Las apretó en un puño y recargo la frente en ellas con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo en total tensión esperando el final. De la pelea, de sus esperanzas.

Y aun en contra de su propia lógica, se encontró murmurando una súplica que se sumó a la del resto de las personas a su alrededor.

\- Por favor All Might, por favor no pierdas –

_Todavía no he sido capaz de cambiar nada_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el momento justo antes de ver como se desataba la tragedia, el tiempo límite de visión de su previsión se terminó. Cayó de rodillas golpeando el piso con los puños lleno de frustración. A pesar de que sabía que ocurriría el accidente, su don no logro hacer que llegaran a tiempo. No podría convertirse en un héroe adecuado de esta manera.

_No puedo cambiar nada. Es imposible que sea cambiado_

Pero entonces los llantos de la gente quedaron apagados por una fuerte risa. Una ráfaga de viento apagó casi por completo el fuego, derribando los escombros que mantenían atrapadas a las víctimas. Una voz estridente se escuchó por encima de la destrucción.

_¡Ahora todo estará bien, porque yo estoy aquí!_

Nunca antes lo había visto en persona y no imaginaba que su presencia fuese tan abrumadora. La luz del amanecer brillaba tras la espalda de aquel hombre, como si él mismo fuera el sol apareciendo desde el horizonte.

Sasaki quedó deslumbrado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Fue en su primer día de trabajo que se presentó con los hombros cuadrados de tensión, un impecable traje azul y unos mechones rubios recién pintados adornando su cabello peinado totalmente liso a un costado, luego de que decidiera que imitar el flequillo de All Might no le favorecía en lo absoluto. Había luchado mucho por esto, el primer compañero de All Might no sería un fracaso.

Todos encontraron extraño el contraste entre su rostro serio y este arranque tan emotivo, pero All Might lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran carcajada. Puso su gran mano sobre su hombro viéndole directo a los ojos.

_¡Sin duda serás un héroe asombroso! _

Se dijo a sí mismo que seguiría por siempre a esta persona. Cuando le devolvió el abrazo Nighteye también estaba sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día no regresó a casa hasta que hubo limpiado por su cuenta todo el desastre ocasionado por la prueba que puso a Izuku Midoriya, comprobando con cierto grado de fascinación y molestia que nada en su colección había sido dañado.

Quizá luego, cuando lograra solucionar el motivo de sus diferencias, pueda compartir con él las viejas grabaciones de las misiones que nunca fueron transmitidas por TV o sus propias notas sobre palabras que All Might nunca dijo en ninguna entrevista; porque Bubble Girl y Centipede no tienen el sentido de apreciación suficiente para distinguir las importantes diferencias en los detalles de los trajes entre la era plateada y la dorada. Los castigará luego por su falta de atención.

Tiempo después, mientras la ambulancia lo transportaba al hospital luego de la batalla contra Chisaki, maravillado como estaba al presenciar el milagro que siempre esperó, suspiró de alivio al ver la horrible escena de Midoriya muriendo desvaneciéndose de su mente como solo un mal sueño. Antes de perder la conciencia pensó que bien puede dejarlo quedarse con ese poster de edición limitada que veía con tanta ilusión cada que entraba en su oficina. Sin duda él lo cuidaría bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca, ni por un minuto, habría pensado en All Might como alguien egoísta. Por eso algunos de los comentarios a su alrededor le estaban haciendo hervir la sangre.

No todo podía salir bien al siempre, pero para alguien que todo lo puede era devastador fallar en su misión de salvar vidas. Ese día él no pudo sonreír.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los héroes y del propio All Might no habían podido evitar que ese villano suicida hiciera explotar el edificio con esas personas dentro. No debería querer culparse por lo sucedido, fue lo que dijeron todos.

Lo habían despedido con palmadas en la espalda y sonrisas amistosas, pero Nighteye ni siquiera pudo acercarse a él.

All Might puede tener muchos amigos, pero Toshinori Yagi era asunto aparte. Y esa persona era un desconocido para todos. Nighteye se sentía parado frente a una pared divisoria entre los dos sin saber si sería capaz de atravesarla alguna vez.

Entendió de golpe cuán grande era que el peso sobre los hombros de ese hombre, el de fabricar un milagro para todos los que necesitaran de su ayuda. Dejar de ser una persona para convertirte en un símbolo.

¿Pero y qué pasaba con el dolor de All Might?

Esto no se trataba del ego de nadie, para ellos ser héroes era un trabajo al fin y al cabo. Pero si algo sale mal las personas sufren, las personas mueren.

All Might no era invulnerable. Él también podía equivocarse.

All Might también es un ser humano. Él merecía ser salvado

Consciente de su propia debilidad, Nighteye se sintió descorazonado ante esto.

Nadie iba a detenerse a pensar en su dolor. Si quería que las cosas fueran diferentes tendría que cambiarlas con sus propias manos. No descansaría hasta lograrlo.

_Lo que más deseo es que seas feliz_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Mirio irrumpió en su habitación no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de poder verle a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del chico. No quería darle un último recuerdo triste o dejarle sin una despedida. Así que sonrió para él.

_No eres solo un recipiente ni un reemplazo. Tu brillas con luz propia. Lo siento. _

_Serás un héroe asombroso. _

Midoriya no le había mantenido la vista por más de unos segundos, pero había bastado para que supiera que podría confiarle su deseo. Podría hacer lo que no pudo. Torció la previsión. Tal vez él sí podría salvar a All Might.

_Gracias Midoriya, gracias_

Ver el rostro de All Might lo confirmó. Esto era lo que había querido evitar al volverse a encontrar con él. Él estaba llorando.

Después de todo, no ha habido un solo don que sea capaz de evitar el sufrimiento. Son las personas las que deciden el camino.

"_Todo lo que quería era que tu fueras feliz"_

Eso fue todo.


End file.
